Copo de Nieve
by Monik-chanlove
Summary: El intenso invierno de Suecia trae una sensación de soledad pero la nieve de este año trajo consigo algo mas que felicidad cuando el sol,por fin asomo entre las nubes nevadas (PewdieCry Mpreg )
1. Chapter 1

_  
Pewdiepie x cry  
advertencias:lenguaje fuerte, sexual theme y mpreg.

Si,MPREG.  
esto es una historia de ficción.  
No me pertenecen ninguno de los personaje aquí escribo fanfics sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 1 : un beso nevado.

Silencio.

Era lo único que escuchaba,a parte de sus pequeños pasos por la fina nieve que yacía en la acera de esa desierta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho,intentando resguardarse del seco invierno de Suecia.

Su respiración cálida formaba una pequeña nube blanquecina delante de su boca. El frío le rasgaba con fuerza la piel y entumecía sus pequeñas manos ,que se resguardaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo gris ceniza.

Entró en el porche de una casa normal,de dos planta y pintada de un beige pálido. Pasó el patio delantero cubierto de blanco y llamó a la puerta con la mano.

Tiempo después ,la puerta se abrió,descubriendo a su prometido .Rubios,de ojos azulados,su acento sueco le saco una pequeña sonrisa,al igual que su voz alegre.

"Cry!Por fin has llegado". -dijo alegre Pewdie-

Los fuertes y cálidos brazos del rubio rodearon a su delgado cuerpo con delicadeza,proporcionando el calor que tanto ansiaba. Un pequeño beso toco sus rosados labios .

"Te he echado de menos".

La dulce voz de Pewdie hizo feliz a Cry,provocando una sonrisa en su boca.

"Entra,no quiero que te resfríes".

Cry paso a lo que era su pequeño nido de amor. Confortable y caliente.

"He subido un poco la calefacción "-dijo Pewds.-"Se que odias el frío"

Sentía el calor en las mejillas,sonrío al rubio y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo dejó sobre un amplio sillón de un tono cobrizo que estaba delante de una amplia televisión encendida.

Estiró su sudadera verde esmeralda y se sentó en el mullido sillón. Pewdie se sentó a su lado.

"Te he estado esperando"-dijo el sueco.-"Mucho tiempo"

Cry sonrío , se quito la mascara blanca,rebelando sus magnéticos ojos verdes. Miro directamente a las pupilas azuladas de su prometido y le beso con delicadeza.

Otra sonrisa,esta vez un poco avergonzada por ambos surgió de sus labios.

"Yo...Te amo"-dijo Cry.-"Te amo mucho..."

Pewdie suspiro con suavidad.

"Yo también te amo,Cry"

Gracias por su lectura y por su comentario!

Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo cuanto antes

Disfruten y comenten!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
Ad: yaoi suave

Cry dormitaba con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Pewdie ,viendo a ratos a aburrida basura que echaban en el televisor. El sueco había apagado las luces y la luz que irradiaba el televisor era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.  
El silencio inundaba la estancia totalmente,no habían palabras que contasen los sentimientos de ambos exactamente.  
Ambos estaban prometidos y profundamente aun recordaba las palabras nerviosas y entrecortadas de su novio al entregarle un anillo de oro blanco,bastante sencillo,que ahora ocupaba su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

EL silencio fue roto por Pewdie, unos minutos después.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir,se ha hecho tarde" dijo levantándose del sofá de color cobrizo y andando hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta.

"Es verdad" respondió Cry,apagando televisión y siguiendo al rubio.

Entró en una amplia habitación,de paredes gris ceniza y cama blanca y mullida. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon al americano con amor.

"Cry...Ryan..." susurró Pewdie al oído de su prometido.

Después bajó besando el cuello del moreno con suavidad y lentitud,gozando de los pequeños suspiros y diminutos gemidos que se escapaban de su boca.  
Con su mano libre,rodeó su cadera y comenzó a subir la sudadera lentamente,mostrando la fina y suave piel de su amante.

"Ryan..." le llamó por su nombre."Ha sido mucho tiempo separados...Yo...Quiero que esta noche nos hagamos uno por primera vez"

Su sonrojo adquirió un rojo vivo en situación le avergonzaba demasiado,mostrarse tan débil ante las sensuales palabras de Pewdie.  
Se deshizo de la sudadera de Cry y la arrojó al suelo.

Después de eso,todo paso muy rápido.

El sueco apagó las luces del habitáculo con un rápido sentía las manos de su prometido bajando por su cadera y desabotonando los vaqueros azul marino que llevaba,y después deslizandolos con lentitud,arrastrando su ropa interior.

"Yo..." Su sonrojo era intenso, y su corazón desbocado no dejaba de latir a gran velocidad.

Pewdie empujó con suavidad a Cry sobre la cama y siguió tirando de sus vaqueros. Sintió el peso y el calor de su prometido sobre su delgado cuerpo,sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre sus rodillas ,abriéndolas y deslizándose por dentro de sus suaves piernas.

De repente ,un fuerte sentimiento,mezclado el placer y un calor súbito invadieron sus mejillas y su interior en un segundo.

"¿Te duele?" pregunto Pewdie ,susurrando al oído de Cry.

"N-No..."susurró de vuelta.

"Bien...".

Félix comenzó a moverse en el interior de Cry, escuchando los suaves gemidos que emanaban de la boca de su prometido,a cada movimiento que se producía. Lentamente empezó a incrementar la velocidad de las embestidas,hundiéndose cada vez mas y mas en su cuerpo.

Cry respondía alzando su voz lasciva,con su sinfonía de gemidos húmedos y suspiros sensuales que excitaba cada vez mas al sueco. Deposito sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de su prometido y se aferró a ellos con fuerza.

"F-Félix " gimió excitado,sintiendo su final pronto.

El sonrió y besó intensamente los labios carnosos de Cry ,sentía su final demasiado cerca.

"Ryan...Voy a..." dijo exhausto Pewdie.

Una fuerte oleada de calor golpeó el cuerpo de Cry cuando la semilla de su prometido ocupaba su interior. La respiración húmeda y caliente de Pewdie golpeaba con suavidad los labios del americano,depositando un suave beso.

"Te quiero..."susurró Félix exhausto

"Yo también" susurro de vuelta Ryan,con una ligera sonrisa.  
_-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Adv:-

_

Cry abrió los ojos con suavidad,los rayos solares de la mañana golpeaban su rostro,molestándole de sobremanera.

Postrado sobre la cama,sin ninguna ropa ,mas que las sabanas y las mantas, que tapaban justo por debajo de su cadera,ligeramente marcada ,como las femeninas. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo al recordar lo que ocurrió ayer, e inmediatamente un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Escuchaba el agua correr de la ducha desde ya hacia rato,curioso,se sentó en la cama cuando escucho ese acuso sonido cesar. La escena que vieron sus ojos hizo que estuviera en shock.

"La ducha está libre" -dijo sonriendo el sueco.

Félix estaba sin ropa alguna,mostrando su bien esculturado cuerpo,tan solo tapado por una toalla anudada a la altura de la cadera con su piel aun húmeda y caliente y con el pelo mojado y caído sobre los ojos. Cry seguía a ese monumento andante con la mirada , y se mordió el labio inferior.

El sueco sonrió y dejó sobre la cama algo de ropa. "Ve a tomar una ducha,yo haré el desayuno"

Ryan asintió con un ligero ó la ropa y esperó con la mirada baja.

"Félix..."-susurró el americano.

"Humm?"-

"N-No mires."-

Pewdie sonrió y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. "Esta bien "

Cry se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y entró en el baño,cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El sueco se vistió con una camiseta gris y unos vaqueros negros y bajó hasta la ó a hacer pancakes, y mientras los cocinaba,Ryan apareció en la cocina,minutos después.

Le abrazó por la espalda,sorprendiendo a Pewdie.

"Que cocinas?Huele muy bien~"-Dijo Cry ,con voz dulce.

"Algo que te gusta"- respondió Pewds.

"Tu cubierto de Nutella y sin ropa?"-

"Cerca,pero pancakes"- Pewdie rió ante el comentario.

"Ya lo sabia"Cry respondió. El sueco miró extrañado al americano.

"Como lo sabias?"

"No lo se,pero olía desde nuestra habitación" Se limitó a responder Cry, y después se sentó en una silla de madera pálida ,que estaba junto a una mesa del mismo color.

"Nuestro dormitorio es el punto mas alejado de la cocina"-puntualizó el rubio.

"Y el mas frío"- puntualizó también Cry.

"Lo se"-rió Pewds y sirvió los pancakes en un plato azul claro.

Cry respiró profundamente el delicioso olor,que para el,era misteriosamente mas intenso.

"Se te olvido la canela"-susurró el americano,cogiendo un pancake con la manos y comenzándolo a comer.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Adv:pareja nueva :D  
Espero que les guste!

Los días pasaban con normalidad.

Ya llevaban mas de seis semanas juntos.

Ambos jugaban a sus videojuegos favoritos todo el día y disfrutaban de las horas juntos al máximo.

Hasta unos días después.

Cry desarrolló una extraña habilidad de quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio ,hora o momento. No tenia horarios y actuaba súbitamente en le americano dejándole en un sueño profundo durante mas de tres horas.

Había aprendido a controlarlo la mayoría de las veces.

Cry suspiró y bebió un poco de su café caliente,mientras veía la televisión. Eran las 9 AM y era el único que estaba en la casa en ese momento, Félix había salido a sacar a los perros y el había quedado con Tobuscus en una cafetería unas manzanas mas adelante.

Dejó la taza llena de café humeante delante de una mesilla de cristal y se acurruco en el sillón,tapándose con una manta azul. Suspiró suavemente y dejo descansan su cabeza sobre uno de sus propios hombros. Cerró los ojos y su extraño somnífero volvió a hacer efecto en el.

Sintió una mano moverle un tipo después ,al igual que su nombre pronunciado por un notable acento sueco.

-Cry!Cry!- Pewdie zarandeó un poco mas al americano hasta que se despertó.

-...Que?-

-No quedaste con Toby hace dos horas?-dijo Pewdie.

-Hace dos horas?-miró la hora en un reloj de 11 AM.- Ay dios!Llego tarde!

Pewdie sonrió ligeramente,mientras veía como Ryan corría de un lado para otro.

-M-Me voy!-Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada,mientras se cerraba la chaqueta y se dirigía directamente a la cafetería.

El establecimiento estaba lleno de jóvenes estudiantes que disfrutaban de los contundentes cafés que vendían en ese lugar,que podría mantenerte días enteros despierto.

Algunos se preparaban para el próximo año leyendo y estudiando grandes libros o simplemente pasaban el rato con un ordenador portátil o un teléfono móvil.

Cry entró y se dirigió a una mesa cercana donde el castaño estaba y se sentó jadeando del cansancio.

-Hola-Dijo Toby riendo suavemente al ver el rostro ligeramente colorido de Ryan-Edgar salio corriendo y tu tuviste que ir detrás de el o algo así?-

Ryan dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia el castaño y respiró hondamente.

-Me dormí.-confesó

-Que?-incrédulo,miró al recién llegado.

-Que me dormí,siento que hayas estado esperando por mi-

Toby volvió a sonreír y a reír ligeramente. Bebió un sorbo de un aromático té verde y miró el teléfono móvil que vibró al recibir un mensaje.

-Quien es?-preguntó Cry curioso-

Toby respondió con una sonrisa tímida

-Que quiere Ken ahora?

- Quiere saber que me han dicho en el médico-respondió Toby.-Es que me hicieron unas pruebas y hoy me daban los resultados.

- Y?

-Bueno,aparte que tengo que dejar el café por el embarazo,estoy bastante sano.

-Espera...Que?Estas embarazado?!-

Ante aquel grito,la gente miró disimuladamente a la pareja de moreno.

-N-No grites idiota.-dijo Toby un poco avergonzado.-Y si,estoy embarazado,hace una semana llegué al segundo mes.

Cry sonrió a Toby.

-Y como se siente?-

El le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Se siente extraño,pensar que algo crece dentro tuya es...-Toby suspiró- Un extraño sentimiento.

-Y Ken lo sabe?-

Toby desvió la mirada. Y Cry lo comprendió.

-No lo sabe verdad?.- Cry se reclinó sobre el asiento.- Puedo contárselo si quieres.

-No!No,ni se te ocurra.-respondió rápidamente Tobuscus.-Quiero esperar hasta el momento apropiado...

-Cuando no lo puedas esconder?-

-N-No tanto,pero lo bastante como para que Ken se haga una idea.-Dijo mientras suspiraba profundamente y ladeaba la cabeza.-Ni se te pase por la cabeza decírselo.

-Y si se lo digo a Pewdie y el se lo dice a Ken?

Toby le miró enfadado.

-Vale,vale,solo era una pregunta.-rió Ryan.

-Además le mentiré un poco, y le diré que es un resfriado.-

Ryan rodó lo ojos.

-Te va a pillar ,y lo sabes.-

-Ya lo se.-suspiró Toby.-Ya averiguare como planearlo. A todo esto,que tal con tu amante de los patos?

Ryan rió sonoramente ante eso.

-Bastante bien.

-Solo eso?Tus ojos me dicen que no pasasteis la noche en vela por un directo-Sonrió ligeramente- Cry,pasasteis la noche f-...?

-N-no lo digas!-Cortó Cry a Tobuscus con un notable sonrojo.

-Vale,vale-dijo Toby-A si que es verdad?

-...Si.

Cry se sonrojó mas al instante.

-Aww Que bonito! Y la boda para cuando?-

-Y la tuya?

-Dentro de un año,en enero.-

-Ya? Tan pronto?-

-Espera un segundo.- Tobuscus suspiró y de repente,su móvil vibró al recibir un mensaje.

La cara de Toby cambió al leer el mensaje.

_

:D nueva pareja :DD  
SIento el retraso :DD 


End file.
